


Serene Beauty

by Hotarukunn



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, scenery setting, slash the image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene of serene beauty. The crackling of light in the sky, in the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 76th prompt (http://pics.livejournal.com/darkhavens/pic/001e1zsg) at slash the image (http://slashtheimage.dreamwidth.org/).

It was a cascading light in the sky.

A bright shining, reflecting in the water.

It looked as if the sky and ground joined together, as if a tree had sprouted, swaying in the wind.

It crackled, made loud sounds as if thunder. Roaring and washing across the surrounding mountains, lakes.

The breath that came from their mouths were whire, like small clouds, crystallized water that turned into mist.

Eyes were big, gazing at the light of tree.

_Ankh,_ the shorter of the two spoke. The blonde looked down at the silver-haired boy. _What?_

_It's pretty,_ the silveret murmured. _Incredibly beautiful._

A gaze was kept at the awed teen, and a usualy sharp gaze softened unnoticably. _Yeah,_ he whispered, _really amazingly beautiful._


End file.
